The Princess of Japan
by Cristal Momo Star
Summary: Kiku has lived his whole live disguised as a girl. When his country goes to war and his world goes wrong, he is stuck with only a soldier from an allied country whom knows nothing of him, but loves everything about her.  rated M for violence
1. Introducing a Soldier

Kiku yawned as he sat up in his bed. He looked out side to see the sun rising over his garden. Smiling to himself he climbed out of bed and went to his wardrobe. It was another day for him… just another-

"Kiku dear, are you up yet?" His maid called from beyond his door.

"Yes ma'am" He called, "But I'm not decent yet, so please wait a moment."

"Certainly dear." She called, then seemed to be speaking to someone else in the hall as she said "Such a shy girl that one."

That's right. Every day he was reminded that he wasn't aloud to be a boy. Kiku is forced to live as a girl, at least for now.

He grabbed a blue kimono with lighter blue and white flowers trailing the sleeves and bottom.

"You can come in now." He called once fully dressed.

"Alright dear." The maid called as she stepped in. She was an older woman, but strong for her age, and proud. If Kiku had to be a woman, he wanted to be one just like her. She sat him down at his makeup desk and began combing his raven hair. "I don't know why you insist on letting your hair remain short." She said with her everlasting smile.

"It's easier to manage this way." Kiku insisted. "Perhaps today… We could go tend to the garden?"

"Certainly, but don't dirty yourself, you have a guest later."

"Oh, who may that be?" Normally 'a guest' meant some royalty Kiku's father was trying to make treaties with- often using Kiku as bait for their princes. Luckily Kiku had yet to be wed for he always found some way to get out of the marriage. Most of his tricks involved doing things the princes abhorred.

"He's a soldier from a far away island."

"A soldier?"

"Yes… Oh I shouldn't be the one to tell you this." The maid set down the comb, and took a seat on Kiku's bed.

"Tell me what?" Kiku turned, looking her in the eye.

"Your father is afraid a war is coming." She said. "The soldier coming is from an allied country. Your father is afraid he may have to go to war, but he doesn't want our bond with the other country to break in his absence, so he asked for a trade."

"A trade?"

"Yes, he is sending a soldier to protect their prince, and they are sending a soldier here to protect you."

"Is father that afraid he's going to leave?" Kiku asked. "He- He can't do that."

"I know he's all you have left dear…" She said frowning, "But if this turns into a full scale war, he will have to be there for his troops, for his country."

"What about his daughter?" Kiku said, tears building up in his eyes, "I can't loose him… Not like… Not like mother…"

The maid stayed quiet for a moment, as though mourning the loss of her queen, then as though to be thinking. "I shouldn't have told you." She said, "But… You'd have to find out eventually, and your father isn't exactly the best with words."

Kiku nodded, wiping his face with his kimono sleeve so no tears would fall.

"Shall we go to the garden then?" She asked, standing up and offering her arm to Kiku.

Nodding again, Kiku wrapped his arm around hers, smiling slightly as the old woman patted it. She had a way with unspoken words that could make him smile even in depressing times like this. Her eyes were also sad, they shared Kiku's deep pain.

Entering the garden Kiku noticed a white snake laying under a large bundle of red poppy plants.

"That's good luck." The maid said.

"Good luck?" Kiku looked at her questioningly.

"There's an old Chinese story that tells of a man who fell in love with a woman, not knowing she was a white snake."

Kiku stayed in silence, waiting for the continuation of the story, but when it didn't come, he outwardly asked, "What happened?"

"They went a long time together, him not knowing she was a snake, until one day heaven came to his door and told him of his forbidden love. At first he was in shock, horrified to find that he'd been tricked, but when he confronted the snake she assured him her love was true. Knowing she wouldn't lie to him, he ignored heaven's warning. The two were so in love that one day they decided to get married. Heaven once again stepped in, ready to punish the man and the snake, but they warned that even heaven itself couldn't stop them. They would go to the ends of the Earth together if only for the chance to be together. Heaven was so moved that it offered to turn the snake into a real woman. The man was first to decline, claiming he wanted to be with the woman he fell in love with. Heaven agreed, and the two lived happily forever."

"I've herd this story before." Kiku said, "But wasn't the white snake evil, and heaven punished the man for disobeying their rules?" "There are many versions of folk tails." She said smiling, "Choose to believe which ever one you want, or non at all."

Kiku starred back at the snake, "So where's the good luck come in?"

"Oh right. Well, even though they could now live together, the snake could not bare the man a child. They took a daring risk, and asked heaven what they could do. Heaven's response was that they must go their lives without children, but in return their story would be passed down and along with it generation upon generation of white snakes to bring man good luck."

"So…" Kiku thought for a moment, "It means fertility?"

"Yes, and love. No doubt finding this snake in your garden means it's a happy and healthy garden." She smiled cunningly "Or maybe it's here for you, to tell you that you're going to fall in love soon."

"Ah! How bold of you to say." Kiku said, slightly blushing.

"Your right, sorry." After a small pause, they both smiled, then began to laugh.

"Ma'am… Does this solder… know?"

"Oh no dear, it's best if you keep up appearances at all times." She said. "Not like you don't anyway."

They both began to laugh again, for no reason this time than just the joy of sharing it with someone.

"Well you sound happy." They both looked up to the sound of the king's voice.

"Father." Kiku said, bowing along with the maid.

"Hello Kiku, please, come in, I need to talk to you." Behind him was a man in a green suit, something uncommon to Kiku. It was complete with black accessories such as gloves, boots, a tie, and a belt. He had dirty blonde hair and bright emerald eyes. This must be the soldier, he guessed by his posture and stern face, and… Those…. Eyebrows? It was rude to stare, so Kiku simply followed his father. They made their way into a conference room and all took their seats.

"Who's this sir?" Kiku remembered that he needed to act unaware of the situation.

"This is Arthur Kirkland."

"Pleased to meet you." The man said, bowing slightly. At least he was abiding by their customs.

"Nice to meet you." Kiku bowed back.

"This is my daughter Kiku Honda." The king said. "Kiku, I have a lot to tell you…" He trailed off then cleared his throat, "I'm afraid our country is mobilizing for war."

"What?"

"Yes. Arthur is from our allied country England. With both of our powers away at war, we need a way to keep our bond strong. To do this, we each sent one of our best soldiers to defend a member of royalty. I sent Takashi to protect their prince, and Arthur is here to protect you."

"…. What do you mean _both your powers are sent away- Father are you-?"_

_He nodded, "I'm afraid so… Kiku… I may be heading off to war soon…"_

"_Father…" It wasn't hard to act shocked. Kiku doubted that he'd get over this idea even if he heard it a thousand times. The tears building up again were real, he would never dare fake an emotion like that._

"_I love you Kiku." His father said sternly, "And that's why I'm entrusting this system. This way, if something happens to me-"_

"_No, nothing will happen to you father! Our country-" Kiku stopped as his father raised a hand for silence. He tried to maintain a serious face, but Kiku could tell this thought hurt him just as much._

"_If something happens to me, then the country of England will be there to help you get back on your feet. It would be a tough journey for you alone, but this way you have a strong ally."_

"_Sire, if I may." Arthur said. Kiku glared at him subconsciously, making him cringe a bit, "I want you to know that the queen will hear of this speech… I'm sure she'll be delighted to know that you really care about our interrelations that much."_

"_How dare you…" Kiku mumbled, "We're talking about a man's death here, and all you care about is the power in nationality."_

"_Now Kiku," The king insisted, "He's only trying to make a valid point."_

_Kiku felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_Ma'am." He looked up at the smiling maid._

"_Do forgive him miss Kiku." She said pleadingly, "He's a little rough around the edges because he's a soldier. He'll no doubt be just as hard to talk to as your father, but that doesn't make him heartless."_

"_Nao, mind your place." The king said, though he didn't look too upset._

"_Sorry Akio." She said smiling smugly, "But you weren't going to make your daughter feel any more prepared for this situation."_

"_Um… Akio sir?" Arthur questioned._

"_His name, as you must know, is Akihiko, but I've always called my little brother Akio."_

_Arthur opened his mouth in a silent "oh" sort of understanding, then stayed still again._

"_Aunty." Kiku stood up, "May we return to the garden?" _

_Nao looked at Akio, but when he gave no disapproval, she nodded. "Lets go."_

_The two walked out, smiling at each other._

_Nao nudged Kiku, "It's not so bad, this is why girls rule." She winked._

"_The white snake is gone…" Kiku frowned, stopping in front of the poppy plants._

"_It's not gone." Nao said, "It's simply moved on, "A white snake only needs to be seen once to make a mark. Who knows, it could still be in this garden somewhere."_

"_I don't want to step on it." Kiku squeaked, lifting one leg to look under his kimono. _

"_No, no." Nao laughed, "White snakes are very smart, it'll stay out of your path. Besides, snakes are sturdy, no harm done if you accidentally step on one." "Is it bad luck?" "Not if it's an accident."_


	2. Saving the White Snake

Kiku yawned and crawled into bed as Nao tucked him in.

"I'm not a child anymore." He said.

"No, you're not." She said, "but I'd be lost without having someone to tuck in at night. You know, my sister would be so proud of you…" Her voice drifted off. "Your mother was a beautiful woman. Did you know the first time she introduced me to your father…" Trailing off again she smiled then laughed to herself, "I could've killed her with the look I gave her. What a show off prince he was…"

"But she married him… Despite what heaven said." Nao looked at Kiku wonderingly, then nodded.

"Yes, even when I disapproved, she went off and married him anyway. I was wrong though, he turned out to be a fine man."

"Yeah, who hides his… Me… from the world." Kiku looked out the window in silence. He noticed something white sliver across the garden.

"Now you know we have to-"

"The white snake!" Kiku said jolting up, "It's still in the garden."

Nao looked out, "I don't see it."

"It slithered under some bushes, but I saw it for sure. Its scales glowed in the moonlight." Kiku's eyes seemed to drift off to some other planet, leaving him with a content look.

Nao gently pushed him back down, tucked him in again, and walked out.

"Goodnight aunty…" He whispered before closing his eyes.

"Princess." A light tapping came into Kiku's ears as he opened his eyes. Someone was knocking on the door "Your father asked me to wake you." Oh god it was him, Arthur.

"I'm awake." Kiku yelled in the most annoyed voice he could muster first thing in the morning. He was normally a very good morning person but with the combination of yesterday's bad news and being woken up by not so soothing voice, he wasn't today.

Today he decided to wear a red kimono with tree branches and yellow birds on it.

Opening the door he was greeted to Nao.

"Where'd _he go?" Kiku asked as they began down the hall._

"_Now now." Nao said, "Don't be like that. He's already sitting down for breakfast, try to play nice."_

"_You tell me to play nice with a fool ma'am." Kiku said stubbornly._

"_Fools are for laughs, try to find joy around him."_

"_How can I find joy?" Kiku yelled turning around, "How can I find joy in a man who's face reminds me of my father's death… and dare I say it… Even my…"_

"_Mother's?" Nao said understandingly, "Don't think of him as death, think of him as a wish. Your father's wish." _

_They entered the dining room where Akio and Arthur were eating._

"_You're late." Akio said, then glanced at Arthur, "I'm sorry, she's normally quite punctual."_

"_No need to fret on my behalf." Arthur said. "Everyone has their off days. I don't blame you Kiku." He said looking to him, "After everything that's happened, you're holding better than I would." Kiku pulled Nao close and whispered, "Is he making fun of me!"_

"_No dear, he's trying to by sympathetic, though I think he's… um… milking it a bit."_

"_You think?" Kiku let her go and they both took their seats._

"_Father, why'd you send him to wake me?"_

"_Because I want you to get use to the idea of it." Akio said simply. "From now on he'll be helping Nao with some of her daily tasks involving you."_

"_Takes the pressure off these old bones." Nao said to reassure Kiku._

_He glared at her, "You mean you knew about this?"_

"_Actually no, this is the first I've herd of it too." She admitted, "but it sounds rather nice."_

"_Great, the first thing I hear in the morning is going to be hi-" He froze with realization. "The snake!" He quickly ate the rest of his food and ran to the garden._

"_She's in quite a hurry." Nao smiled._

_Arthur stood up, "Did she say snake!" With that he rushed out with his hand on the hilt of his sword._

"_And he's in quite a rush to save her." Nao and the king exchanged glances._

"_The lad will do." The king nodded, "Nao, I have something to tell you…"_

_Kiku was hunched down under a willow tree where the snake had curled up to sleep. _

"_Maybe I could find you some mice?" he offered. The snake raised its head, but lowered it again. "Don't care too much for human contact do you." He said. Suddenly the snake stood up tall, looking over Kiku's shoulder, and hissed._

"_Look out!" Kiku turned to see Arthur yelling and pulling his sword._

"_Don't you dare!" Kiku said standing up and spreading his arms out as a shield for the hissing snake._

"_But it could be poisonous!" Arthur said, pausing in confusion._

"_So? It's not harming anyone! This snake is good luck, killing it is blasphemous!"_

"_Blasphe- that's ridiculous."_

"_Oh, so Mr. Soldier's true color's show." Kiku huffed._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You don't care about nature! If it looks harmful, and doesn't have a say so, you'll just kill it right off wont you."_

"_Since when were you an environmentalist."_

"_I'm not completely." Kiku put his hands on his hips. "But there are some things that tradition doesn't allow for. While you're in my country I'd appreciate if you'd accept that."_

_Arthur frowned "…You are one brave girl…"_

"_Th- Thank you…" Kiku paused. "You know I loath you." He finished._

"_I'm not too fond of you ether princess." he said, "but that doesn't mean I won't put my life on the line for you."_

_Kiku blinked, "You-"_

"_I was trained to follow orders." Arthur said, "No matter how odd or uncomfortable her orders may be, I serve the queen."_

"_The queen… Is this the worst thing she's made you done."_

"_Ah…" England smirked, "You are the "X" factor in that. We'll see when this is done."_

"_What do you mean when this is done?"_

"_When your father returns and the war is over." With that, Arthur walked away._

_Kiku blinked then turned around. "Tch, he scared off the snake… hm…"_

_Nao's smile faded as she watched Arthur walk away from Kiku from the window._

"_hello ma'am!" Kiku said noticing his maid looking out to the garden._

"_I saw that smile." She said "The look in your eyes as he walked away… Tell me, what did he say?"_

"_It's silly…" Kiku turned away._

"_Nothing that makes you happy is ever silly child." She said._

"_Well… He said "when"… "when" my father returns…"_

"_When he returns… What? What then?"_

"_What does that matter, he said when!" Kiku said it again and again in his head as he walked away from his happy maid. Out of the corner of his eye he couldn't help but notice her smile like she knew something he didn't… about himself. _

_Heading to her own room Nao caught a small coughing fit. _

"_Oh my… Looks like my time here's almost done. I'll be with you soon I'm sure…"_

_She smiled at a picture of her and her sister holding a baby Kiku as she wiped the blood from her lower lip._


	3. Out to War, In to Dreams

A week had passed, and Kiku was getting use to the idea of Arthur around. They'd spent a lot of time together (mostly against Kiku's wishes) and Arthur had even helped him with his garden.

Because of this it was no surprise when Arthur was the one knocking on his door in the morning.

"Kiku…" Kiku sat up to Arthur's barely audible voice. "Kiku get up…" He sounded… Different… Shaken somehow.

"Hold on." Kiku got up and slipped on a Green Kimono with a white dragon on it. Now when he looked at the dragon, it reminded him of the white snake. Sliding open the door, he raised an eyebrow at the Arthur, who's head hung in sorrow.

"I've bad news…" Arthur said, looking up into Kiku's eyes, "Your father left just an hour ago… he's headed out to war."

"What!" Kiku could've fainted. He almost did if it wasn't for Arthur, who helped him back into his room to sit on his bed.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said, "I was going to wake you to see him off, but he forbid me."

"You were… thinking of me."

"Always." Arthur admitted.

"I know, it's your job." Kiku sighed, "No matter how odd or uncomfortable her orders may be, you serve the queen." he recited.

"Well, yes it is, but no." Arthur looked away, which wasn't normal for his proper 'look at someone when you're talking to them' up tight self, "I mean… I worry."

"Huh…"

"I know I barely know anything about you, and I'll probably never understand, but you just seem so sad…"

"…" Japan took a deep breath, "My mother died when I was very young. I barely remember a thing about her. She died of a horrible illness that the doctors just couldn't cure. I remember dad left for two whole years searching for someone who could find a cure… I was with aunt Nao at that time, each day sitting at my sick mother's bed side." He took a ragged breath and continued, "I remember… My father came back just in time… Just in time… She released her last breath just as he walked in."

Arthur listened with intent as Kiku spoke.

"Aunty said that mother kept saying… She kept saying she wouldn't let go until she saw father's face one more time. He'd brought a doctor back with him who claimed that she should've died a year earlier, and that she'd been holding on all that time by nothing more than hope."

"My god…" Arthur said, bowing his head as though mentally praying, "What an amazing woman."

"The garden we've been tending to." Kiku continued, now distant from the world, "She grew it all by herself."

"What! It's got to be at least 100 feet length and width…"

Kiku smiled softly, "That's what everyone says… When she decided she wanted a garden, everyone told her it wasn't possible. She hadn't even told them the size, but this soil was dry. Plants hardly grew on it naturally. Somehow she managed though… My father imported plants from all around just to make her happy. Every time a new one came in, he would go on and on about its beauty, then tell her how it still amounted to nothing when she stood next to it."

"She use to joke about that." The two looked up to see Nao leaning in the doorway, "She use to tell your father that if she was so beautiful she took away from mother nature's beauty she ought to stay inside."

"What did the king say?" Arthur asked.

"He laughed and said she was mother nature, and that her home was in the sun."

"And the moon." Kiku added, "She refused to sing me a lullaby unless it was under the stars."

There was silence.

"Oh I'm sorry." Nao said, "Are we boring you?"

"No no… is there anything else you'd like to talk about? I enjoy these stories… and they say it's good for you to talk about past events. Especially if you're fond of them."

"How about you tell us something about you?" Nao offered. Kiku looked at Arthur with interest now.

"I'd like that." He added to his aunt's words.

"Well…" Arthur thought. "I'd like my life to be as mystical, spiritual, or romantic like that, but actually it's not to special to be me. My mother and Father were both working in the palace when I was born. My mother was a cook and my father a guard of the castle/solder at arms. I was born with the luxuries of a prince, but I had to do a lot of things myself. I've trained most of my life in martial arts and weaponry… To tell you the truth my parents were very harsh; my mother with school, and my father with training."

Kiku could tell Arthur wasn't as comfortable with talking like this as they were so he stood up and offered, "How about we go out to the garden now…"

"Alright."

"Nao?" Kiku looked to her, but she shook her head. "I'm going to help with the house work, you two run along…. Oh and Kiku." she added before they left, "Your mother is very proud of what you've been doing to keep her garden alive."

The two glanced at each other, then walked out.

"Did you notice…?" Kiku paused when he got out to the garden, looking blankly at the plants.

Arthur nodded, the same expression across his face, "your mother is" instead of "your mother would be" proud…"

"…" Kiku laughed, "Oh she's just trying to sound all spiritual…"

Arthur didn't believe that, but he wasn't about to hurt Kiku's feelings any more. He knew Kiku was already suppressing the sorrow she felt for her father.

That night Kiku dreamed of the white snake.

"Hello?" Kiku called out. He was in the garden, but it was dark out. There was a strange presence in the air that made him uneasy, but as he glanced around there were no shadows, nor sounds for him to detect.

"Oh Prince, finally I've come for you." A man's voice cooed.

A chill went down Kiku's spine as he realized the sudden voice was coming from behind him.

"They thought they could hide you from me. Disguise you as a girl eh? Even I didn't think they'd go to such measures."

Something shifted in the bushes.

"Go away!" Kiku yelled, his fists curled and his eyes closed shut. Beads of sweat trailed down his face.

For a moment he dared open his eyes, though they were locked on the ground ahead of him. There something white slithered across the garden, its scales shinned in the moonlight. The white snake stopped and turned to stare at Kiku. Its gaze went past him onto whomever was behind him. Kiku could see a silhouette of whomever it was in the snakes eyes when the snake hissed, as though knowing this person wished to do harm to him.

"Get out of here." Kiku urged the snake, "You'll only get hurt."

Still the snake hissed.

"What a fragile creature…" The voice behind Kiku said. He felt something cold and pointed to his back- a knife. The snake's hiss became louder. "I'll shut that thing up!" the man pushed Kiku aside, making him hit the ground. He let out a yell of desperation as the snake and the man lunged at each other.

"KIKU!" His eyes opened, sweat covered his body. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the moon lit room. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"Yes…" Kiku nodded… "AH!" He yelped when he realized that Arthur was in his bedroom- thank goodness he was tucked in completely by his blankets.

Arthur blinked, "Sorry." He said. "I'll leave now, since you're alright."

"Wait." Kiku said, "Just… give me a moment okay?" Arthur nodded then walked out. A few moments later Kiku was dressed in a proper night gown.

"You can come back in."

The modest soldier took a tentative step in, closing the door softly behind him. Kiku patted the bed. "Come… Sit…"

Arthur did as instructed. "Tell me, what is it you're nightmare was about?"

"…I'd rather not say…" Kiku said, his eyelids getting heavy. "Do you mind if I…" He rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, and soon drifted off like that. Soon Arthur did as well.

When the sun began to shine through Kiku's window he opened his eyes to greet the morning. He remembered the night before, blushing to himself when he realized he'd fallen asleep on Arthur, but noticed he was gone.

The mystery was solved quickly when Arthur came running into the bedroom.

"Kiku!" he said "It's Nao!"

(THANK YOU!)

Thank you to everyone who's already subscribed to, or reviewed, or favorited this story! My e-mail was stuffed with messages from Fanfiction about you guys! It made my day - really thank you! I'm glad so many people found entertainment in this story! I'm hoping this one turns out even better then WWx2. You guys really were the inspiration I had to push for chapter 3's completion, and here it is!


	4. Life Hurts like this

Kiku couldn't run quick enough. He'd turn corners, and completely ignored the fact that he'd managed to push a butler over. Rushing into Nao's room he tried to catch his breath before approaching her bed.

A nurse was at her bedside, changing a wet rag on Nao's forehead. She turned and looked at Kiku, who stared back with pleading eyes. When the nurse shook her head it was like someone had stabbed him repeatedly. What he would give for the cool, wet sensation of that blade just to save his aunt.

Arthur came in- having stopped to help the butler- and comfortingly grabbed Kiku's shoulders.

His nerves were hypersensitive at this moment, and that gentle touch is all it took for him to lose himself. He turned to Arthur, accepting the embrace the soldier gave him and burying his face into Arthur's chest.

"She's not going to make it." He whispered, breathlessly.

Arthur kept one arm firm around Kiku's back, which was the only thing keeping him on his feet, but moved the other to his soft raven hair, gently petting it.

"Kiku." Nao's weak voice barely carried through the room, but in an instant Kiku was right at her side.

"My dear…" Nao said, "I have something to tell you."

Kiku took her hand, "By all means, speak. Let me hear your voice…"

"Your father wrote to me… He says that he wishes you to be married to the prince of England."

Kiku's heart skipped a beat. "Wh- What?"

Nao's eyes traveled past Kiku to Arthur. When Kiku turned to look, Arthur's face seemed just as confused and unhappy as Kiku's had.

Nao smiled, "I wanted to tell you before your father came back, so maybe you can convince him that there are… other options…"

Kiku nodded, "Thank you." He whispered.

"Don't frown." She said, "You wear a smile much better my dear."

"I'm trying." Kiku said, tears streaming down his face, gently landing on their joined hands. "But I just can't… Not right now."

"I understand." Nao said, "But please don't mourn for me, soon I'll be with my sister again." She coughed, "But I'm sorry."

Kiku shook his head, "No, don't. Please don't be-"

"I'm sorry I won't get to tuck you in any more, and I'm sorry I won't be able to help you tend to the garden."

"No." Kiku insisted, "It's fine… I'll miss you, but you've spent your time with me. It's time for you to see mother again. She misses you a lot I'm sure…"

Nao stayed quiet. "I'm sure she does… Kiku dear… You've got so much to you, don't let me take any of it away. I'm leaving my love with you, in hopes you'll put it to good use." Once again Nao looked back to where Arthur was, but this time when Kiku turned he was gone, and when he turned back, so was Nao.

Kiku sat there for a few moments, holding Nao's hand. The nurse eventually asked him to leave, which he did without a word. Right outside the door was Arthur.

He also remained silent, but gently pulled Kiku to him, and helped lead him away. Kiku thought for sure Arthur was going to take him back to his bedroom to rest. That wasn't where he wanted to go, so Arthur seemed to be able to read his mind because before it registered to him where they were, they were in the garden.

"You brought me here…" Kiku said quietly

"This is where the two of you loved to be…" Arthur said.

They took a seat on the porch, both staring out at the garden in silence. There were no birds or insects flying around, and the white snake was asleep. The only movement came from the faintly noticed rapture of their hearts.

Kiku's not sure when it happened, but he'd fallen asleep. Even more so he wasn't sure when he was moved into his bedroom, but he knew it had something to do with Arthur.

He got up, grabbing a plain black kimono to wear, and walked out. Since he'd slept all day, the sun was now falling, a peaceful twilight stretching across the sky.

"Kiku." His father's voice startled him.

"You're back." He said, though he was surprised, his voice wasn't strong enough to carry emotion yet.

"After I herd what happened…" He trailed off. "Kiku, come, I need to talk to you in private."

Kiku followed his father into his study and sat down, already knowing what was going to happen.

"Kiku, I've decided, after having visited England again, that I want you to marry their prince."

"Why?" Kiku said sternly, "Father sometimes I think you forget that I really am a prince myself. You always wish for me to marry these… Men… Why can't you just let me stay single until I can stop hiding."

"Kiku I'm afraid you may never be able to stop hiding." His father insisted, "Those men are still out there, I know. We had a run in with them just recently while I was away. That man is still looking for the head of my first born son." "Tell him your wife is dead and that there will be no first born son."

"I did, but that doesn't mean he's so easily going to take his watchful eye away from me. Please, marry this prince to help convince him you're a woman."

"And what about the prince father? Did you think of that, does he even know?"

"…"

"I thought not. Why don't you at least let me try to find a man I know to marry. One that I can tell my secret to. A man like-"

"Like Arthur?" Akihiko took the words right out of Kiku's mouth.

Silently Kiku bowed his head and nodded.

"I won't allow it."

"Father-" "No. You'll be married to the prince, and that's final." He took a deep breath, "If that Arthur is causing so much trouble, I'll return him to England. My ship leaves again tomorrow morning, I'll head over and ask for a replacement. Next time I return, Arthur will be going back to his home."

There was a stillness in the room that could have killed. Kiku stood up, and walked out.

The next morning Kiku watched his father's ship leave the port. Arthur was standing next to him, just as unhappy about the news.

"Kiku…" Arthur turned to him… "I want you to know… This isn't jus about orders any more… I want to protect you because… Because I love you." Kiku nodded, "I know." And for the first time in his life, he let a man embrace him in a loving manner such as this, and gently kiss his lips with a feeling like this.

And he wondered if he'd ever fly like that again.


	5. A Breaking Point

Kiku woke up in Arthur's arms. Arthur had kept him company the night before as he cried himself to sleep.

"Morning." Arthur whispered, kissing Kiku gently on the forehead.

"… Morning." Kiku climbed out of bed, watching as Arthur walked out then he went to pick out a Kimono. This one was white, with cherry blossom petals falling across it.

Kiku walked out of his room once he was dressed, walking right into Arthur's arms.

"I don't want to eat this morning." Kiku said, "I just want to go to the garden."

"Alright."

"This will be the last day we get to spend together." Kiku said, "Tomorrow my father will return…"

Arthur turned Kiku to stare him in the eyes "Kiku… Please remember I love you." With that he pulled Kiku in, kissing him.

"What if we eloped?" Kiku said suddenly, pushing away to look at Arthur again. "We could run away, move to a completely different country."

"…No." Arthur. "You can't do that to your people."

"But how can my father do this to me?" Kiku asked. "He knows I love you."

"… I don't know." Arthur whispered, "But your place is here, as Princess, mine is back at England as a soldier."

"But if I marry the prince of England" Kiku pleaded, "We'll always be right there… And we'll always be forced to think of… things that couldn't be." "No Kiku," Arthur shook his head. "I love you, and that's exactly why I'd never do anything to upset your father."

Kiku walked back into Arthur's embrace. "I know…"

The first thing Kiku herd was the rush of maids and butlers running to great the ship as it came in.

Kiku followed the rush to the port where the ship was beginning to dock. Amongst the crowd in the distance, he saw Arthur standing upright, eyes locked on the ship that would soon take him away.

Kiku pushed his way to the front of the crowd, hoping to confront his father once more- publicly, seeing as the villagers would no doubt side with him- as they loved their princess.

When he got to the front, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He didn't remember the army's colors perfectly, but whomever was on board seemed to be wearing odd outfits. Before he knew what was going on he herd someone yell "Someone get the Reinforcements!" He looked back to see villagers running.

Someone grabbed his shoulder, it was Arthur. "Kiku run! Find somewhere to hide, I'll find you later."

"What's going on?"

"It looks like someone's raided the ship." Arthur said, "I'll stay here to help your men fight it off." "What? No! That can't be right! Not my father's ship." "This is no time to argue, go!" "You come with me!"

"No, now-" Arthur's eyes redirected to the ship as men started to jump off.

"Attention people of Japan!" A rather tall man had come off the ship with his arms behind his back. "At 10:00 PM last night, our men invaded your king's ship. We gutted his men and flung them over board. All your loved ones are dead. As for your King… He got a more… fitting treatment. Look for yourselves!" The man revealed his hands, and what was in one of them.

The king's head.

Kiku couldn't move. He couldn't breath. This absolutely could NOT be happening. It felt as though the screaming was far away, and Arthur's presence wasn't even tangible.

It all happened too fast- unnaturally fast- Kiku's reaction was slow and seemed to take ages before finally it all hit him.

At once.

Something was breaking.

Unable to get Kiku to leave, Arthur charged the man. "How dare you!" He yelled, taking his sword in for a fatal blow. The man smiled and slid aside, making Arthur ram his sword into a post on the dock.

"Princess!" The man called to Kiku, "Ah, the princess of Japan…" he walked up to Kiku, who had his head lowered so only his mouth was visible- held tightly in a frown.

"Or should I say "Prince"." That got more than Kiku's attention. The man began yelling. "You're the one I've been waiting for! Your father killed my son- He killed him in battle and for that I swore he would pay…" He went into a icy calm as he smiled at the King's head. "And here he is… But this isn't what I wanted."

If he was going to say more no one was sure, because he had to defend himself from Arthur approaching from behind.

"Leave Kiku alone!"

"Poor soldier!" he laughed, "Falling in love with a Prince in disguise."

Arthur froze. "… It doesn't matter if Kiku's a man…" he said slowly, "I. Love. Him."

The other crew members were all off the ship now, one of them taking advantage of Arthur's distracted state.

A small splatter of blood hit Kiku's face.

And then it snapped.

As the crew stood around laughing at their victory, Kiku walked to Arthur. He was deathly calm, wordless, and seemed… gone…

He bent down to crouch next to his soldier, taking the sword from his hand.

What happened next was utter blood shed.

He turned to the first man of about 40 with an Ax raised to strike. Before the man knew what had happened, he was staring at his own arms now lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. He then noticed the stumps where his arms use to be and screamed. He ran towards the village, screaming and bleeding until finally he fainted.

The next two targets were scrambling to fight when Kiku got the better of the first. He tripped the man then stabbed his sword through the man's eye. Next he turned to the second and stabbed the sword through his gut. The second man dropped as Kiku pulled the sword out- the eye no longer attacked and instead stuck to the mans spilling intestines. Kiku turned back to the first of the two, trying now to get back up while holding his face. Kiku took his sword to the man's legs, chopping one off, then leaving him there to scream as he fell on top of the organs of his comrade.

He sliced clean through one man, listening as the sword shattered his spine and tore though muscle to come though again. The upper half of this victim fell onto a man who'd had a good portion of his head chopped off, revealing his brain and an eye hanging from what was left of its socket.

Kiku jumped on a crate and came down with his sword, skinning one crew member from his neck to his stomach. He then kicked the man into a torch, his agony so high pitched it was almost inaudible.

10... 20 men fell, quickly, morbidly. 5 retreated into the ocean, but their bloody clothes quickly attracted sharks. The remaining crew members wondered which fate would be worse.

There were only 15 now. Clearly insecure, but not faltering. Kiku's clothes were now in shreds, the top of his kimono barely hanging on him in ribbons. There was no hiding it now, he was the son that bandit was looking for. Glancing around, Kiku picked up a second sword. His vision was red, a blood lust raging in him that had yet to be satisfied.

Two men came charging at him, which he simply sliced through so quickly that both swords went through each man before they each fell into three pieces. Another came up only to get both swords imbedded into his stomach at the same point, then pulled apart inside him.

One right after another the men charged Kiku, hoping they'd be the one to take him down. None of them got their wish.

Now that it was down to Kiku and their ring leader- granted a few men were unlucky enough to still be withering on the ground around Kiku, not quite dead yet.

"Decapitation is too good for you." Kiku said, the image of his father's head burned forever in his mind. "I won't feed you to the sharks, your poison soul would kill them…" As he spoke Kiku began walking towards his next victim. "I wont burn you- what a horrid smell you'd leave,,, Mutilation? Hm… I think I know what to do…."

The bandit charged at Kiku, but was quickly over powered by the enraged prince and fell to the floor beneath him.

"What are you going to do!" He pleaded as Kiku towered over him.

"Give you a fate far nicer than you deserve, you're lucky I'm not naturally- Cold- Hearted." As he spoke the last two words he shoved one sword into each of the bandit's shoulders, making it impossible for him to get up.

(THIS NEXT PART INVOLVES BUGS, SKIP TO THE NEXT CAPS)

As the man screamed in pain, Kiku wondered around the dead bodies, picking up random weapons, debating what he'd use. At one point, he had walked into the market place only a few feet away, turning a corner then returning into sight with a jar in his hands. He came back and smiled down at the man. "Here's what we do." Kiku showed him an arrow that he'd grabbed before putting it to the bandit's chest and slowly cutting him open down to his stomach- ever so slightly so that he'd live through the ordeal. He then showed the contents of the jar- maggots.

Kiku slowly opened the jar, pouring the contents into the man's open chest.

People from the market place were standing at a distance, wincing and screaming themselves at the painful yells ripping themselves from the bandit's throat. He would squirm and jerk at the maggots worked their way though his body, but the point was mute as the two swords kept him down.

"No one DARE move him!" Kiku said with a icy danger to his voice that made a few more people flinch. "Not until he's absolutely dead!"

Whoever it was that was speaking, it wasn't Kiku anymore. Rage was build so deeply that it was impossible for any part of him to be living. Everyone he loved was dead, every living thing he'd ever cared for was gone. He might as well be the one on the ground being slowly devoured by insects.

Then he smiled.

He was no longer attached to this world by anything, why should he care. He could just lay down and die as well.

But wait…

There was one thing left he felt attached to.

The Garden.

Kiku turned towards the castle and ran. He ignored everyone's gaze and the sounds of screaming now becoming more and more distant. Before he got to the castle he grabbed a torch. Reaching the castle gates Kiku stopped for a moment, then walked in slowly. In a deathly silent state he walked down the halls he'd lived his whole life in. Then he reached the garden.


	6. A Prince back in Reality

Kiku smiled as he looked over the garden he'd spent so much time in. He wasn't smiling at what was, but what would be- or wouldn't. Everything would be ash soon enough. Something caught his eye. Kiku looked to the bushes where he'd seen movement. The white snake still lingered in the garden. Oh well, it would have to die too.

Kiku dropped the torch. The smell of smoke and the crackling of flames became more noticeable as each plant became a link to ignite the next. For a more desirable speed Kiku hunted down and threw in lantern oil.

He wasn't sure how long he'd stood, watching the garden burn. With nothing left to fuel it, the fire slowly began to die, leaving nothing of the garden except ash, ember, and decorative stones that had been used to separate the plants from the walk ways.

The sound of footsteps heightened his new battle senses.

"Kiku…"

It was Arthur. Kiku spun around to catch his wounded soldier, who was stumbling to him.

"Oh Kiku… What did you do?" He asked, his eyes filled with sorrow.

It wasn't until now that Kiku realized what he did was wrong… Horribly wrong.

He looked back to the garden in horror. In the middle of the ashes and destruction was a charred body.

"Oh no…" Kiku whispered.

He made sure Arthur was stable, then went to the body. It was the white snake.

"I burned it…" He said to himself. "I knew it was there, and still… I killed it…"

"Kiku?" Arthur stepped over to the distant prince. "Are you okay."

"It's like a taboo." Kiku said, "To knowingly kill a white snake."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak when a maid came rushing in.

"Kiku!" She yelled, "Princes- Prince Kiku, you must leave, you must leave now!"

"What's going on?" Arthur asked.

"There are more ships coming in!" She said, "The villagers are all going into hiding, Kiku you must flee!"

"They've got reinforcements!" Arthur couldn't believe it. After all this, and Kiku still wasn't out of danger. "You herd her Kiku, we have to leave."

Kiku looked between the two. "What's the point?" "My prince!" The girl plead, "You're the last hope of this country. You're our light, our God. Without you we're nothing. Even if you leave the land, knowing you're alive will keep us strong. We can't loose you. Please, leave with this soldier until we've fended off the bandits." "But how long will that take?" Arthur asked.

"… I have a feeling this is all out war…" She said, "A long time."

"… We could go to England." Arthur said, "I could tell the queen of this, she could sent help."

"As long as you take the prince with you." The girl insisted, "He must leave, that's our first and foremost concern."

"Alright." Kiku said, "We'll leave…"

"Good, there are some people who are loading a boat on the far port as we speak."

Kiku and Arthur rushed around, collecting a few things to take with them before they took on for… however long it would take.

Arthur was still woozy, and Kiku was still in a collapsed state of mind, but they still pressed for any chances they had of hope and a future. A future, they both secretly wished, they could spend together as they stepped on the ship.

"So you're a boy…" Arthur said as the two of them stared out at the sea. There was no land in sight, and the only other people around were the crew of about six.

"Yes…" Kiku said, "It was because of those men my father hid my identity." His voice carried a hidden but deep sorrow, one that he'd been carrying since they left shore the day before.

"… But if he knows you're really a boy, why does he try to set you up with princess?"

"He wants to make it look more real." Kiku explained.

"But does the prince of England know you're a boy?"

"… Maybe…" Kiku looked at Arthur, "But I don't want to marry him…"

"… I know…" Arthur looked away. "But what if it's the only way?"

"The only way?"

"To save your country. What if the queen refuses unless you take her son's hand?"

"How likely is it she'll want her son marrying another boy?"

"You have a point…" Kiku said, "But what if she's mad at my father for lying."

"That won't do her much good will it."

"…No…"

Arthur kissed Kiku's forehead. "I don't want to be pulled away from you… Not even by my own queen."

"We'll arrive sometime tomorrow." Kiku whispered, clinging to Arthur's chest and slipping into his embrace. "What shall we do?"

"We'll work things out as they happen." Gently, Arthur kissed Kiku's lips, tightening his embrace.

The two slipped back into their room where Arthur began to slip off Kiku's clothing.

The night was spent in sweet caress- a secret to the moon- and Arthur held Kiku in his arms until the next sunrise.

(WOW! CHAPTER 6 ALREADY)

Yay for peer pressure! Don't worry, if it wasn't for peer pressure I'd never get this story done! I'm really thankful for all the reviews and favorites I'm getting. I get at least 10 e-mails a day from you guys (that may not seem like much to you, but I enjoy it) also I'm glad I have so many entertained readers interested in this story (even if the last chapter scared some people away- don't worry, I cringed when I wrote it too) No doubt this won't be the last spew you get from me before the story's over.

The next few chapters may be pretty spaced out as far as uploading goes cause I'm having a bit of a writers block with exactly how I want things to work out. Don't worry though, this story will NOT be dropped! I promise that! (I know a lot of people out there are reading this and thinking "Cristal if you drop this story I'll kill you" I know cause people have told me XD)


	7. A not so Welcome

Before the ship pulled into the dock, Kiku was given a white military outfit (the only thing on board that was clean and fit him) and readied himself to meet the queen.

"What's she like?" Kiku asked.

"Wonderful." Arthur said. The look on his face as he stared out to the kingdom let Kiku know he was glad to be home. "She's a very nice and down to Earth person."

"And the prince?" "Eh… Not so much…" Arthur trailed off, glancing at Kiku.

England was going to be far different than home.

"Your highness!" A royal guard announced their entry as they walked through the doors to the throne room. "Arthur Kirkland has arrived from Japan with dire news for you."

Kiku was amazed at the two people sitting before him. A much older woman in a beautiful dress. It was colorful, but graceful at the same time. Her hair was silver from age, but she wore it in a bun lined by a crown. She seemed soft hearted, and her smile was contagious. The person sitting next to her was a boy that seemed around Kiku's age. He had blonde hair that was just long enough to rest on his shoulders. He looked stern, well behaved in a schooling sort of way, and straight faced. He also wore bright but regal clothing. Arthur stepped up to the throne and bowed, "Your highness. I come with grave news. The Emperor of Japan was killed by a group of bandits."

"What!" The queen gasped. The prince shifted in his seat to lean forward with intent.

"Yes." Arthur nodded, "It is because of this, that I have come with the last remaining member of Japan's royal family under the people's request that you house him for awhile."

"Him?" Both royals looked a little taken aback. "I thought the king bore a daughter." "No your highness." This time Kiku stepped up, copying Arthur's action and bowing as he did, "Please allow me to explain."

Seconds ticked by like hours for him as he explained his past, the reason he was in hiding, and finally his father's tragic death all in English which Nao had taught him.

"And I am sorry that my father lied to you, wishing to arrange a marriage between your prince and myself. I'm sure you can understand that, under the circumstances, I think we should call that arrangement off."

The queen merely nodded in understanding, but the prince looked raged.

"Very well." The queen said, "Prince Kiku." She took a pause after pricne as though to emphasize it, "You may stay in our castle until your kingdom feels it is safe for you to return home. Arthur."

"Your highness?"

"You followed your orders through and through, even though we told you to guard the Princess of Japan, you held your responsibilities under the most unpredictable of circumstances. You are a true knight, and I only hope you are able to hold your title proudly." She leaned in and whispered to Kiku, "Unfortunately our Kingdom has been known to knight future cowards." She winked, "I think we picked a good one."

Kiku smiled, it was as though they shared a common understanding. In some ways, the queen was like Nao, and even like…

"Mother!" The prince stood up. "How can you believe this! It is clearly a trap! The king SHOWED us pictures of his daughter, how can you possibly think this man is her?"

"My dear son, are you suggesting Arthur, one of your fellow kinsmen, is now a spy?"

"He has been living among them!"

Kiku glanced at Arthur. He was no doubt angry, but held his composure.

"Ma'am." Kiku said, "I mean, your highness. If only I could prove to you… Perhaps I could return to our ship and come back with a kimono which I could wear and show my… Femininities." he shied away from the last part.

"What, go back and collect your soldiers to march forward?" The prince scoffed.

"Your highness." Arthur spoke, "There are only six other men with us, even if we wanted to attack you, it's not like the odds are in any way in our favors."

"Everyone calm down." Though she didn't yell, the queen's order did not go unnoticed. The room fell still.

"None of this is necessary." The queen said, "Kiku you may return to the ship and offer your crew a day to spend here before they head back to sea. Please ignore my son, he's a hopeless romantic, no doubt you broke his heart."

"Please mother, as though marrying someone of their kind interests me anymore."

Kiku's eyes widened. Arthur glanced at him.

"Now you apologize right now!" The queen said, her voice raising, "Those sorts of things should never be thought of let alone spoken!"

"Your highness." Kiku spoke softly, "Do not yell at him, I don't believe he really means that, anger is speaking for him."

"I don't need your defense!"

"Go to your room!" The queen ordered. With a huff the prince stormed off. Sighing, the queen looked to Kiku apologetically, then to Arthur, "Take Mr. Honda to one of the guest rooms please, dinner will be in an hour."

"That went… Well…" Arthur said as they walked up the stares to the second floor.

"Are you kidding?" Kiku said, glaring at him.

"The prince's opinion doesn't matter, as long as the queen trusts you then you're golden."

Kiku nodded, "Alright then."

"There's a guest room across the hall from my room, you can stay there." Arthur opened the door to a large room decorated in red and gold.

"I'm so tired." Kiku said, sitting down on the bed.

"Take a nap then, dinner isn't for another hour."

"That's not really what I meant." Kiku said, he gave a small smile, but his eyes looked depressed, "You know how you wait for something wonderful, and it seems like forever, but when it finally comes it's not what you expected…? This is a feeling like that, only it's my entire life…"

Arthur sat next to Kiku and gently stroked his hair. "I'll be here." He whispered, "I may not be the best you've ever asked for… You may not even be asking for me… but I'll be here."

Kiku sighed, leaning on him. "But I did ask for you. Funny thing is, I've always been told heaven doesn't send man its angels."

Arthur kissed Kiku's forehead, "I'm no angel."

"But you're all I can't be, and that's what I care about."

The two sat in silence until Arthur herd a knock across the hall at his door. He stepped out to meet the butler.

"Diner's ready sir." The butler said, "I take it this is the room where Mr. Honda is staying."

"Yes it is, thank you." Arthur bid the butler farewell then turned to Kiku, "Are you ready to go down?"

"I can't be anymore prepared than I am now."


	8. Runaways in the Kingdom

Dinner could have been worse. Kiku was greeted with what was probably the longest table he'd ever seen full of food. The head chef had even presented dishes from his home country in honor of his arrival. Apparently the queen had a word or two to say to the prince before dinner because he kept silent through the formal event. After dinner the queen had even invited Arthur and him out to her garden where they had tea. It was nothing like his garden back home, but it was beautiful in its own exotic way.

There were no white snakes in the queen's garden.

They told stories of their lives, cultures, and even old folk tails. It was peaceful, but Kiku was more than ready to sleep when night fell.

"Good night." Arthur said, once again placing his lips on Kiku's forehead.

"Good night." Kiku whispered.

The night was still and unfamiliar to Kiku as he lay in his bed. The lack of familiar sounds night normally held for him made the whole room rip at the seams with an ere darkness. Every noise, no matter how rarely they came, was enhanced by paranoid senses.

So when he herd his door creaking open every nerve became hypersensitive. When no one spoke he froze.

"Arthur?" he wanted to ask, but he couldn't make any noise. His throat felt dry. If it was Arthur, he wouldn't feel like this.

Then who? His eyes scanned the room until they stumbled upon a mirror that revealed a silhouette in the darkness. It was holding something.

A Knife.

"Arthur!" Kiku screamed, jumping out of his bed to the corner.

The figure dashed for him, but didn't make it before a blade was put to its thought.

"…Your highness!" Arthur gasped, close enough to tell who the figure was.

The prince dropped his weapon in surrender, but he smiled.

"I could call for the guards." he said, easily pushing away from Arthur's hold.

Kiku ran around him into Arthur's arms.

"We'd only explain to your mother the circumstances. I think she'll agree with us, seeing as you weren't actually harmed, despite my better judgment." The last part came through gritted teeth.

"Feeble old woman." He chuckled, "She was clearly loosing her mind, trusting you over my better judgment."

Arthur seemed in deep thought, "The way you said that… You didn't!"

"As far as the police will be concerned, she died of a heart attack." The prince pulled out a small packet with some white powder in it. "And who will say differently? You? That doesn't matter, because from this moment forward you'll be known for treason against the kingdom of England."

"You're bluffing!" Arthur said.

"Oh? Would you like to stay here and find out?" the prince asked.

"Arthur, we have to get the crew together-"

"Oh, your crew? Forget about them, unfortunately they were all killed by a fellow crewmate gone mad who then tragically took his own life upon waking. Or at least that's what the evidence says."

"You monster. Do you really hate me that much?"

"Oh I always did, even when I saw the photos of you."

"Why!" Kiku screamed, "I don't understand!"

"One of those "awful bandits" was my friend. He told me about the horrible things your father did. I tried to tell my mother you were nothing but trouble, from the moment your father first stepped on this shore. She was to concerned about the war, even though she was letting enemies right onto our shore. So when your father sent a letter that he'd be returning to replace you Arthur, I tipped my friend off. He was very thankful for the information. But there I was, sitting pretty when what do I see? You! Both of you! Walking into MY throne room. Telling me you killed MY friend and yet you wished to seek shelter in MY CASTLE!"

"We must go!" Arthur said, grabbing Kiku by the arm and running out the door.

"GUARDS!" the prince yelled, "HELP! TREASON! HELP!"

Though they herd the forces mobilizing, almost as though the whole castle was alive, they didn't turn around until they found themselves in one of the back allies of town.

Both were doubled over as they tried to catch their breath.

"What do we do?" Kiku finally asked.

"I… I don't know…" Arthur said, "Even if we could get to the port, we don't have a crew."

"Should we find an abandoned building somewhere?"

"That sounds good… for now…" The two men stuck close together as they wondered through the quiet streets of England.

"No doubt if we keep checking back routs we'll find something no one's using." Arthur assured Kiku.

They'd wondered around for a good twenty minutes when Kiku noticed something. He pointed to a boarded up building across the street "What's that?"

Arthur followed Kiku's arm. "Hm… I don't know, lets go look."

They stepped across the street and peered in between boards.

"It looks like someone just got up and left." Kiku whispered. They were looking at a small house, still fully furnished from the looks of the living room they were staring at, though it looked extremely dusty and slightly unstable."

"It'll have to do." Arthur said stepping back and walking around to a side of the house facing an alley and discovered another window. "I'm going to break this window." He said, "It'll look like a common thief broke in to see if there were any goods left over from the house's former owners. Stand back." He began ripping wood off the window, nails and chips flying everywhere, until finally it was clear.

Turning to Kiku, he offered a hand to help him in. "Watch your step." he whispered as the prince slipped in. Stepping in himself, Arthur began to size up the place.

"Well… It's two stories, but judging by what I see here I'd say it wouldn't be smart to trust even our weight on the upper floor. With that being said however, I'm going to go up and see if there's any bedding we could possibly use."

Arthur began his journey to the second floor while Kiku began brushing off the couch- which was in an L shape, and rather large. Dusting was easier said than done though, and he was sure there was no way he'd get the dust off.

Above him he herd Arthur's footsteps. Then a crack.

The next moment he wasn't sure what happened. There was a loud crashing sound and he couldn't see a thing. Something was on him… Blankets?

He quickly shuffled out from under the sheets until he saw Arthur sitting awkwardly on the couch, rubbing his back. A layer of dust was floating back to earth as though he'd made it all jump from it's seat when he landed.

"Yeah, I think I've just proven my hypothesis." He muttered.

"There are better ways of going about it." Kiku giggled.

Hearing the happiness in the prince's voice sent a wave of relief though Arthur, causing him to laugh himself off the couch.

"W-Well." He finally said, after catching his breath. "I think the fall knocked most of the dust off the bedding."

"And you knocked most of the dust off the couch." Kiku added.

"Shall we sleep then?" Arthur asked, "We'll think all of this through in the morning."

"That sounds good…" Kiku said, though he had a feeling he wouldn't sleep very well.

He was right.

For the short time Kiku was asleep, he had a horrible dream.

"Mother! Mother!" The only sounds in the garden were of Kiku's voice and his footsteps as he ran. He was young again, and felt a sense completion and happiness as he raced towards the silhouette in the distance.

"Your mother is dead." A distant voice made him freeze.

"N-Nao?" Kiku whispered. He looked behind him, then back to the silhouette. It turned, but it wasn't his mother.

"Y-You're not from here." Kiku stuttered, taking a step back as the man slowly advanced on him. "We were to be married." The Prince said, "Then you had to ruin everything. You killed the white snake."

"N-No, I didn't mean to."

"You could've prevented it."

"I didn't know what I was doing."

"There's no use talking to me, look, look and se what you've done." The prince stepped aside, revealing the "white snake" but it wasn't, it was- "Kiku, Kiku!" Arthur's voice broke his nightmare. "It's morning, I'm going to sneak into the market to get some food, and hopefully a disguise for you. Please stay put."

"Ah… Alright." Kiku looked dazed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Fine… Just had a bit of a rough night." "Okay… Stay put." Arthur kissed his forehead and slipped out.

He could have been wrong, but was that snake… No… he had to be mistaken.

Though the sun crept through the cracks of the windows, Kiku found himself dozing off once again, hopefully he wouldn't dream like that again.

(SORRY)

I'm sorry! It's been so long since I've updated this story. I promise I'm not giving up on it though D: It's been on my mind every day, but I've been having a bit of writers block. Good news though, the next chapter is already in the making, and we're coming to and end with this so hold tight. Thanks once again to all the supportive people out there!


	9. Oh No

No use, it was no use. Arthur tried every back alley he could think of, he knew these streets by heart but no matter how many corners he turned there were guards blocking all the market's entry ways.

Perhaps he should turn around and retrieve Kiku, then they could try to leave to find a smaller town.

"No use." He mumbled to himself. "No doubt they've blocked the city's walls."

"Halt!"

"Oh no." Arthur turned around. "Can I help you?" He turned to the guard who'd addressed him.

"It is you!" the guard blew his whistle, alerting every other guard in the area.

"Oh no, oh no." Arthur turned to see guards rushing in all around him. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" He had no time to react, even if he did, no reaction could have helped his situation.

"You are to report to the castle, come quietly." two guards took him, each by an arm, and dragged him out of the allies, onto busy streets with many onlookers, and eventually to the castle.

"Hello." The prince said delightfully.

"Here I am… Kill me if you must." Arthur bowed his head in thought. For now, he'd play submissive- he doubted the prince would kill him anyway.

"Oh, you know how much I'd love to do that, you also know that I can't." He said, "If you die, I have no one left alive with information on your accomplice."

"And you know we're not criminals."

The Prince shook his finger at Arthur, "Is that any way to talk to me when I'm the only one keeping you from the gallows?"

"True, but how long will that last?"

"Write this down, for flyers to be sent around tomorrow." The prince said to a scribe next to him who quickly pulled out writing material.

"High noon Today. Execution of former Soldier Arthur Kirkland for high treason and withholding valuable information on the whereabouts of an international spy."

Arthur's eyes widened. "N-no."

"What's the matter? Know your fellow rat will find it? Know this is the perfect plan to draw him out?"

Arthur bowed his head, trying not to snicker. He doubted Kiku would get a hold of it, and even if he did, he knew Kiku would stay low- as he was told. He wasn't sure how long the prince would keep him alive, but he hoped it was long enough for him to know Kiku was safe.

(SORRY SORRY SORRY)

Fuck… It's been two months . no doubt you all think I'm dead. I am NOT dropping this story, I will NOT let the peoples down XD (not that I doubt anyone's that worried about it, you could just make up your own ending)

I'm sorry this chapter is so short (lets just call it half a chapter…), I didn't give you very much, but there are a few reasons for that. One, this was a good stopping point in the story, a good chapter break, and two I'm having awful writers block, but I wanted to give you SOMETHING (at least there was something for the plot line). It's pathetic, but it's something -_- *totally feels bad* you people that are still reading this are saints XD


	10. A Mother and her Work

High noon Today; Execution of former Soldier Arthur Kirkland for high treason and withholding valuable information on the whereabouts of an international spy.

Kiku couldn't believe it, the paper had drifted in with a passing wind. This was serious, otherwise fate wouldn't have handed him this clue. He had to get to Arthur somehow. Walking out and surrendering wouldn't help, they'd only both be murdered that way. If he could somehow infiltrate the castle and break Arthur out before he was sent to his death.

He grabbed a sheet and made a make shift cloak. This would be dangerous, but he wasn't about to let Arthur die like that, not over him, not without a fight. Slipping onto the streets he tried to keep a low profile. Luckily cloaks weren't too out of place here, as the elderly and poor seemed to wear them. He had no idea what he was doing, but he figured he'd work it out as he went along. There was no time to waste after all.

"Excuse me." Kiku froze. Someone was addressing him, a woman calling him from behind. Slowly he turned to face her.

"Um, yes?" He'd speak as little as possible as to not give away his tongue.

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Oh… Well then, you must not be feeling well, you should go lie down." She was a lovely woman, young in appearance, but Kiku could sense an aura about her that comes with age. Her blonde hair went down to her back in curls, and her green eyes stared at him with sympathy and concern. She was no doubt a veteran mother if not to children of her own then to someone.

"Really, I insist, you must lay down." She took his arm in hers and began guiding him down the street. Kiku began to worry.

"I must… um…" He tried gently to pull away.

"What's the matter? You act like you're in trouble." Panicked, Kiku weighed his options. Run, raising suspicion and no doubt being caught, or going along and convincing her otherwise. He chose the later.

She led him to a fairly nice house. It wasn't high class, but she seemed to be making more than a living for herself- seeing as close inspection of the home revealed she was the only resident. The house did look however like there had been more at some point. Two others perhaps?

"Please, sit Kiku."

Kiku's heart stopped. "Wh-Wha-"

"Oh please." The woman laughed, and though Kiku found himself in a deep hole he couldn't help but find it warm. "You stick out like an eye soar compared to Europeans. I had to pull you off the streets before you got caught."

"Huh?"

"…" Her smile faded, "You're going after Arthur aren't you…"

Kiku nodded.

"You are as he described… In his letters."

"Um…" Kiku was ready to ask more than enough questions for a life time, but the woman seemed off in her own world.

She picked up a letter. "He told me "Kiku is a wonderful princess, kind hearted and strong willed. She's got a cold outer shell, and a short fuse at times, but I must walk in her shoes. I'm new to her and you and I both know I'm an acquired taste." You are as he said."

"Ma'am?"

"You're strong willed, and a sweet heart, but you're being stubborn."

"Uh-"

"Just what were you thinking going after Arthur on your own, with no plan." Though her voice was raised it was worry, not anger, that filled the air. She sighed, "My son… He wouldn't want you to follow through with such foolishness. It would get nether of you anywhere."

It all hit him. No one understands like a "Mother… You're Arthur's mother."

She nodded, "I am."

"Wh-"

"My son is no traitor." She turned to Kiku, looking him in the eyes. Hers were filled with so much hurt, so much anger, and wisdom. It was overpowering. "He didn't do anything wrong. The prince… That rat for royalty… is wrong. I will not serve injustice. I'd sooner leave England… This world than live under such insanity." "You tell me all this." Kiku said, "And I thank you for saving me… But what are we going to do about Arthur?"

"Oh that's easy." She said it kindly, but her face was stern. "You stay here. I'll return shortly."

(At the castle)

"I've come to see Arthur Kirkland."

"Under what circumstances?" The head guard spoke, glaring down at her.

She glared back, "He's my son… Was… I've come to properly disown him before he dies. As he'll go to hell, I want to clear our family's name from that history."

The guard smiled. "Alright, but I wan- have to watch you, you know, for security reasons."

"Understood. In fact perfect, this makes it more official." She walked into the dungeon and was directed towards Arthur's cell.

"Arthur." She called to the soldier sitting in the corner of his cell.

"M-Mother?" He rushed up with surprise. "What are y-"

"I'm disowning you." She said simply.

"Wha-"

"You herd me."

"Mother I-"

"I cannot believe that you would betray England like this. You weren't even gone that long."

"Mother I didn't I was being falsely-"

"How dare you talk back to me. What ever happened to the boy I raised? The soldier your father trained."

"…."

"He must be ashamed of you, watching down on this with disgust. Making your mother go through this heart break… This betrayal. I've almost no words for it, and yet here I stand."

Arthur was near tears. His mother, the one person who'd been most understanding in his life, the one who cried the day he set off to Japan, now resented him.

The guard was laughing, his whole body shaking with amusement.

"I must go now." As she passed the laughing guard she thanked him, also slipping his keys off his desk. Quickly she left the castle, heart broken for what she'd done.

(At her house)

Kiku sat quietly, looking around at the house. There were a few pictures of Arthur's family. A picture of his mother holding him as a baby. One of him and his father training. His father looked just like him, though his hair was brown and eyes blue. A few family photos. Kiku was almost pulled into the memories these pictures burned permanently onto the shelves.

He jumped as the front door swung open. Arthur's mother walked in holding a set of keys and looking very upset.

"What's wrong?" Kiku stood up.

"I said some awful things…" She handed Kiku the keys. "But now you can break him out."

Kiku stared at the keys, then at Arthur's mother. "He'll know the truth soon."

She nodded, smiling a little. "You should sneak in when the guards are changing shifts, no doubt it'll take those goons a few minutes to do it. My name is Roseanne, by the way. Once free, tell Arthur we're to meet at the old port. He'll know where to go."

"Roseanne… Thank you."

"Don't thank me, this is a mother's job."

"No, this is more than any mother signed up for."

She laughed, "I'm happy with this work. Nothing that makes you happy is ever too much." She winked. For a moment Kiku was reminded of Nao.

And during that moment he prayed that Nao, and is parents, and Arthur's father would watch over and guide him through the hardships to come.


	11. An Ending: A Soldier's Exit

Kiku's legs couldn't carry him fast enough. He rushed through back allies, taking the path Roseanne told him to get to the castle. Even when he'd managed to reach the gates, it felt like years had passed as he worked his way though to the dungeon. He was crouched in a dark corner, watching as the guard on duty sat lazily at his desk. Soon he got up and stretched. He glanced around.

"Huh? The keys are missing!…" He scratched his head, "…Maybe I left them in our quarters… I'll go check… Just going to hand them off anyway…" He left and Kiku slipped in.

"Arthur."

"Kiku!"

"Arthur I'm here to get you out."

"Kiku how- Get out of here- Wait… You have the keys?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it on the way to… The old port?"

"The ol-" It could have been Kiku's imagination, but he swore he saw Arthur wipe a tear from his eye. "Mom…"

"Yes, she'll meet us there." Kiku said.

Once out, Arthur took a sword that was displayed on the wall and they left. Though they took side streets and improve routs, they still ended up hearing the sounds of some soldiers not far behind.

Kiku could see the ocean ahead of them, he wondered what was going on.

"Arthur, Kiku! Over here!" They saw Roseanne waving to them, "Come on! I've got a boat waiting for us!"

"They're trying to escape!" A soldier yelled. "Don't let them get away."

Arthur and Kiku ran up to Roseanne.

"Which boat?" Arthur asked.

"That one." Roseanne pointed to a small ship. "A friend of mine is taking us out."

"Alright, I'll meet you on board." "What!" Roseanne and Kiku said at the same time. "If we just try to take off, they're going to catch up to us. I'll hold this group off, knock them out or something so we have time to escape."

"Let me help you!" Kiku said.

"No Kiku!" Arthur turned to him. "Let me do this, I'm the one who needs to protect you."

"This is absurd!" Kiku insisted.

"This is what's right. Mother, take him." Roseanne nodded, grabbing Kiku and taking him on board.

The fight was even more brutal from the ship's point of view. One second Arthur would seem fine then he'd turn and Kiku would see a large gash. Another would seem like he was nearing his end, then Arthur would slash through one of the guards like paper. The small gasps escaping Roseanne made Kiku aware this was no easier on her.

"He'll be alright." Kiku whispered, trying to assure both of them.

Arthur had five down, three to go. Things were looking up when Kiku saw a group of men running down the port. A group of soldiers, fully armed, to be exact. Arthur saw this too, as he pushed the three guards back and ran towards the boat.

"This is getting out of hand!" He called as he raced towards them, "They're going to take over at this rate, I'm going to cut the line!" "You're what!" Both Kiku and his mother yelled.

"I'm cutting the line, then I'll hold them off. Hopefully long enough for you to reach international waters, get help and get home!"

Kiku closed his eyes and shook his head. "No!" "Kiku, take care of my mother." Arthur whispered as he cut the first of the rope.

"No!" "I love you." "NO!"

Kiku's eyes opened. The only sound came from his heart. A rapid beating, a thump in the background. He saw the soldiers yelling, Roseanne crying out, but herd nothing. His eyes focused on Arthur, shrinking with distance. Colors seemed to blur from so far away, but Kiku couldn't peal his eyes away.

One of the soldiers swung, red reaching for the air as blood spilled from Arthur's body. One more sound. A splash, Arthur's body falling into the water.

Then everything went black.

(3 days later…)

His head hurt. Kiku could feel his heart pulsating. Opening his eyes was painful. The light burned into his skull.

"…Kiku…" A familiar voice whispered to him. Slowly he turned his head to see Roseanne sitting at his bed side. She was the last person he wanted to see. She was the physical embodiment of his life's tragic end. It's not that he hated her, she tried to help. It was pointless though, all of it was pointless.

A few hours after he'd awoke, Kiku was sitting up in his bed, listening to one of the house officials explain.

"Kiku, with the tragic death of your father, you are now appointed ruler of Japan. I've herd of your journey to England, Roseanne has explained everything. I've prepared everything for her to move in to a house in the village just outside our walls-"

He went on with official things in a cold hearted manner Kiku felt familiar with. Roseanne would be staying here? No matter, she too would be dead soon anyway.

(THE END)

That's it. I finished it *bow bow*

Time to spill my guts. Something did inspire me to write this story! A YouTube video called "Japan and England Meteor Shower" By my friend "GilbirdGilbert" I didn't want to tell you this before because I was afraid too many people would catch on to my ending if they actually watched the video.

I had two other endings planed, the first was that when he woke up he was greeted by Roseanne, Arthur, Nao, and his parents (implying that he had died from shock) and became happy Kiku, with the last line being something about him introducing Arthur to his mother.

Another that basically passed through my brain in about five seconds was that Kiku would kill himself.

But I went with this one because I didn't want a happy ending, but I didn't want a romanticized tragic ending ether. I wanted a subtle ending. So I decided Kiku going insane would suffice. I pictured this as though after the story Kiku would go on living like a lifeless robot. He'd rule Japan until he died then a new blood line would take over.

I'm putting this story under "complete" but if you'd like me to I will write the alternate endings if people want to read them. Also there may be an extra chapter for Romance fans describing the events of the night Kiku and Arthur spent together *waggles eyebrows* XD

Thanks one last time for being so patient and kind. I don't have the best writing in the world (some parts go on forever while others happen way too fast) but I'm glad so many people stuck to this story- hopefully until the end.

One last thing. Sorry to anyone who's upset that England died (I knew earlier chapters had a few people worried) but that's how it's been planned since the very beginning and as much as I love the fans, I'm not going to change my creativity into uniformity just to please the masses.


	12. Extra Chapter: Alt Ending

Alternate Ending, incase you want some happy:

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but the light that greeted him when he awoke was blinding. Kiku's eyes fluttered open into a squint as he looked around. It seemed he was in a hospital bed. He guessed this from the fact that everything in the room was a blinding shade of cleanly white. The type that made you wonder what was done to the room to keep it that clean.

"Kiku, you're awake I see." It was Roseanne's voice that greeted him.

"I…"

"Don't speak." Another voice made Kiku's heart skip a beat.

"Arthur!" Ignoring his order, Kiku jumped up to hug him. Arthur leaned over his bed to meet him half way, "You're alright."

Arthur was strangely silent.

"I can't believe it's true." Kiku looked away from Arthur, "They told me you'd arrived, but I didn't want to believe it." Nao… It was Nao.

"N-Nao… Wait… Wait…" Kiku glanced at Roseanne, then to Arthur. He was silent for a long time before he finally spoke "…You didn't make it did you?" He looked up sorrowfully at Arthur who shook his head. "And you?" He looked at Roseanne.

"As you did, I died of shock."

With a calmness to his motions, Kiku stood up and made his way to Nao. "So we're here?"

"Together." She nodded.

"All of us." Yet another voice from the door made Kiku turn to face to figures. The voice came from his father. The other figure, hand in hand with her husband, was Kiku's mother.

A childish smile crossed Kiku's face. He turned and grabbed Arthur's hand, pulling him towards his mother. "I want to introduce you."


End file.
